


Of Shining Swords and Sharp Figure Skates

by DeltaEnlightenment



Series: Of Shining Swords and Sharp Figure Skates [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Humor, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaEnlightenment/pseuds/DeltaEnlightenment
Summary: Spin off stories, continuations, and alternate universes based off of "Siren on Ice"





	1. A Visit to Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o readers! I'm starting a series of one shots for my Siren on Ice story arc both as an alternate universe and in this story's canon. If anyone has any prompts or ideas, let me know! I would love to take ideas for this from you. No guarantees they will be written. Hope you enjoy!

“I’m not going to, Jackson,” Yuri growled out. “Shouldn’t we be using our time more wisely than, like practicing for the skate America cup?”

“It’s for two nights, and I have magic water powers. We will skate, and it will be fun. Besides, I want you to meet a few of my friends other than Thalia. All they know of you is you call me insistently on the camp phone during the off season.”

Yuri scoffed. “It is not my fault you are too stupid to take your head out of your ass and accept Yakov’s offer yet.” 

Percy through a pillow at his face and giggled. “I will eventually, but Claudia is a wonderful coach and she is a perfect teacher for now. Now pack. Mom’s not going to wait forever.” 

“Yes, like I believe that. Sally would wait for you and Thalia forever if she had to. You two have your mother wrapped around your little fingers,” Yuri seethed. He reluctantly began shoving his blanket and pillow into his bag. Sally had already packed their duffle bags with their equipment into her rental car. Percy grinned and kissed Yuri’s forehead. 

“Be quick, and don’t forget your phone! Yakov wouldn’t be happy with you if you suddenly fell off the map.” 

“Really, Jackson? You are going to lecture me about that with the amount of times you have gown off the grid since you were twelve?” Yuri asked. 

Percy didn’t answer, he gave a cheeky smile before he pulled the ornate hair clip out of his hair. It glowed for a brief second before it turned into a ballpoint pen. He shoved it into his jeans pocket and pulled his hair up into a ponytail. Yuri gave him a look. “It would be weird if my sword suddenly went from being a pen to a hairclip.’ 

“As if you don’t already look strange enough with your horrid orange shirt and that ridiculous necklace.” 

“It is a sign of achievement, dipshit,” Thalia said from behind them. She was leaning against the door dressed in a similar outfit to Percy. She had a leather jacket on and a quiver strapped across her back. “Each bead is a representation of another year and summer we survive at camp.” 

“I still can’t believe you two are making me go to this ridiculous warrior’s camp.” 

“It isn’t ridiculous. You’ll have fun,” Thalia said. “I promise I won’t force you to go up the lava rock wall.” She left the room shortly after that. 

“Wait, what? Grace, get back here! You can’t just say something like that then leave!” shouted Yuri after the daughter of Zeus. Percy laughed hysterically. There was nothing funnier than this. 

\-----------  
Camp was aglow with light in the winter. The snow sparkled like glitter in the dying sun and there was life everywhere. Percy loved camp in the winter and had made an effort to spend a few days here since he was started coming to camp when he was twelve. At age fifteen, it was Percy’s third year at camp over the new year, and he couldn’t wait to introduce Annabeth, his camp best friend, to Yuri, his best friend. 

It would have to wait a bit longer than he had hoped. After he’d given permission to Yuri to enter camp, they had found Chiron. The younger skater hadn’t taken well to seeing a mythological creature and had promptly fainted. Thalia had simply rolled her eyes at him. 

“Come on, twinkle toes, let’s get him to my cabin,” Thalia groaned. 

“Your cabin?” Percy asked incredulously.

“Mom and Claudia both gave me strict instructions that he was not to share a room with you when they were not around. They don’t seem to trust you alone with your boyfriend anymore.” 

Percy glared at his sister. “He is not my boyfriend.” 

“That is what you tell them. Doesn’t mean they believe you,” Thalia said. “Besides, I know you well enough that you want him to become your knight in shining figure skates.” 

Percy’s head snapped up to meet her eyes. “Who told you that!” 

“Georgi.” 

“Pot and kettle, Thals.” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” she sniffed. If Thalia was going to call him out for his crush on Yuri, Percy was going to call her out on the one she had on his older rink mate. 

“Whatever. Do you want his arms or his legs?” 

“Legs. I hate how peaceful he looks when he’s asleep. It reminds me that he isn’t always a monster.” 

“Fine by me.” They lifted up the small Russian blonde and began to drag him over to Zeus’s cabin.” Thalia never got along with Yuri, like most people. Percy sometimes wondered why he and Yuri even succeeded in becoming friends in the first place. They were polar opposites, but they got along surprisingly well for the actual lack of social skills Yuri had. 

“Also, try to stick to English while he is here. Trying to talk to people at camp is bad enough without you and your boytoy slipping into a different language every ten seconds.” 

Percy gave her a look. “Watch it, Grace. I can still kick your ass in a sword fight and on the rock wall,” he grunted as they made their way with Yuri in their arms.  
“Whatever. I really doubt you can beat me with those dancer legs of yours.” 

“Ha, ha, I could easily break your neck with barely a flinch of my legs, they are that strong.” It took so much power to even lift himself off the ground. He wasn’t even going to get into how much power it took to do any type of jumps with multiple twists and spins. 

They dumped Yuri onto Thalia’s spare bed and dropped all of their bags in the cabin. Percy suspected Yuri was out cold for at least another hour. He wouldn’t go too far from the arc of cabins. Keeping Yuri from screaming at the top of his lungs and embarrassing himself in front of all of camp. 

Thalia blew out of there, and Percy followed quickly behind. Thalia’s cabin freaked him out. He never wanted to get on the bad side of his uncle. Especially with his competition season heating up right now. 

“Now I really know how terrified you are of my dad,” Thalia snorted. 

“You dislike him as much as I do, you just won’t say it while you are here.” Thalia glared at her brother but said nothing. One point for Percy. 

“Percy! Thalia!” Stoll’s called from across the way. The brothers made their way over to greet the pair. 

“Conner, Travis, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into recently?” Percy asked good-naturedly. 

There were matching mischievous look within their eyes. Percy knew it couldn’t be anything good. 

“Nothing too terrible,” Travis said. “I finally asked Katie out, so that’s been a new development.” 

“New indeed. I’ve practically been the only one wrangling our cabin and causing trouble since Travis started hanging off of Katie,” Conner grumbled. “I’m curious to the blonde kid you just dragged into the Zeus cabin. New camper? New annoying younger brother for Thalia?” 

Thalia moved to hit him. Conner flinched backwards and held his hands up in defense. 

“I would never consider twinkle-toes to be a sibling. The kid is more obnoxious than the two of you,” Thalia groaned. 

“Be nice to Yura,” Percy lectured. “He’s been civil with you since he’s gotten here.” 

“Civil, seaweed brain? Civil? That beast cannot be nice to anyone except you, ever,” Thalia hissed. The Stoll’s looked a bit perplexed. 

“He’s my friend. He’s visiting me in the US for a few weeks. We’ve got a competition soon, and the few days I am here, he came with me,” Percy explained. “He passed out when he saw Chiron and Grover in the Big House.” 

“Mr. D let an outsider in?” Travis asked. “That seems like a first.” 

“Yuri is an exception. We both need to practice, and my coach is out of country until the day of the competition,” Percy said. “Chiron agreed to supervise us here, and Mr. D really had no say.” 

Which was mostly true. There was also the fact Percy technically wasn’t supposed to have told Yuri and Chiron wanted to make sure he was trustworthy and wouldn’t betray Percy to Kronos in any way, shape or form. Percy knew this, but he was not going to tell Yura if he wanted to live. When his best friend began to threaten him with his “knife shoes”, it was never a good thing. Percy was grateful to ambrosia when it came to arguments with Yuri and with Thalia for that matter. 

“Competition? I didn’t know you were an athlete outside of camp training,” Annabeth said coming up on the group. “When did you two get in?” She asked Percy and Thalia. 

“Half an hour ago?” Thalia said. “I don’t know, for some reason we had to drag Plisetsky  
to my cabin because he is incapable of handling shock.” 

Annabeth gave Thalia a strange look. 

“My friend from Russia is visiting. He’s crashing here so we can practice before our competition later this week,” Percy said.

“Russia?” the three said. Annabeth was beyond confused and hated having walked in on this conversation so late. It made little sense. 

“You didn’t say he was from Russia,” Conner exclaimed. 

“Eh, you would have figured it out the second he opened his mouth. His English is atrocious,” Percy said. 

“Who is to blame for that, Jackson? You encourage him not to speak in English so that you can practice whatever language he knows that you want to get better at.” 

Percy had the gall to look sheepish. “You know what? To save us all from embarrassment, I’m going to go wake up Yura. Maybe we’ll go practice, or I’ll shove him up the rock wall. It isn’t like he doesn’t deserve it.” 

“Great, run from confronting the love of your life. I still cannot believe you haven’t told anyone about the sport you compete in!” Thalia called after him. “Oh wait! Here, you think you’ll be ridiculed for it.” 

“Screw you, Thals,” Percy called back. It was so like her to be a bitch about this. 

\---------------------  
“You are insane if you think I am climbing up that,” Yuri stated staring at the rock wall that was oozing lava out its sides and down the front. “We have a competition in two days. You are fucking insane!” 

“Not insane. I do this at least once a day during the summer here,” Percy said. “You are nimble enough and have good reflexes. It should be easy for you.” 

“Says the boy with godly reflexes. Sometimes I think you are cheating when it comes to skating,” Yuri grumbled. He took a step towards the wall and started to climb up. 

“You say that, but you still manage to whoop my ass every time we are in the same competition,” Percy replied cheekily. 

“Get up here before I shove you face first into the lave myself!” Yuri called down, already halfway up the wall. Percy laughed. Yuri never backed down from a challenge from Percy. It was the reason why Percy was not going to be stupid enough to challenge him to a sword fight. Yura would probably impale himself on a sword trying to kill Percy. 

He wondered if that was what true friendship felt like. Annabeth and Thalia both did the same to him a lot of the time. But sometimes he wondered if there was something more between him and Yura. 

“What are you doing, slow poke?” Yuri called from the top. “If I didn’t know any better, I would assume that you are scared, Jackson!” 

Percy laughed. He called it. He knew Yuri would become obsessed with the rock wall. 

\---------------  
During his first winter at camp, the one before they went to retrieve Nico and his sister from their school, Percy discovered about the night skates on the lake. The naiads and water nymphs put on a light show of colors underneath the ice, and it would light up in a similar fashion to the northern lights. 

It was one of his favorite things to do at camp and wished it would happen in the summer. It just happened that he could not take more advantage of it. There was only a small amount of time he could experience the light show underneath the ice. A beauty he wished every figure skater could use and enjoy. Yuri was going to adore the magical ice. He may not admit it, but he was going to truly love it. 

Percy dragged Yuri across the camp and down towards the lake at dusk. The lake was glowing in the distance. Both had grabbed their skates to join some of the other campers on the ice. 

Yuri was confused beyond belief, which had turned into the motif of the day. Percy dragging him places was not anything new. 

“Hurry up. I guarantee you will not want to miss this.” 

“You are crazy, Jackson, why do you do—,” he trailed off. Yuri froze and stared at the kaleidoscope of color dancing across the lake. He was awestruck by the glowing, magical display in front of him. Percy wrapped his arms around Yuri’s shoulder’s. 

“I have wanted to show this to you for years,” Percy said gently. 

Yuri looked at Percy with a smile. 

“What the hell are you waiting for, Jackson? Let’s get down there!” he shouted and took off to the dock to put his skates on. Percy hurried after him. They both had never been more thankful to be professional skaters. It didn’t take them long to put their skates on. Both were on the ice in a handful of moments after they first glances at the lake. 

Yuri and Percy glided out onto the ice in perfect sync and took a few minutes to warm up with leisurely laps. They enjoyed the show and tunnel of light and color surrounding them. 

Both knew better than to throw hard tricks before competition, especially without the supervision of their coaches. It was also dangerous with amateurs surrounding them. Without either really thinking about it, they fell into their pairs skate routine that Yakov thought would be good for them last summer. He actually made the entire camp participate as a new form of torture, but it became something the pair really enjoyed doing. 

It never felt as meaningful as it did right there on the angelic lake with each other. As they moved around and danced across the ice in perfect sync, they became oblivious to the rest of the camp, who had moved off the ice to watch the two boys create a gorgeous beauty on the ice. They moved musically and generously as it went along. 

It was one of the best skates the pair had even done in their life, and it would be a fond memory for the boys in the years to come. 

Thalia smirked the pair and watched in slight boredom having seen it many times before. Annabeth came to sit next to her. She’d been stumbling around on her skates with Thalia minutes before hand. She had made an offhand comment about Percy being a klutz. Thalia had a sneaking suspicion that Annabeth thought Percy was not graceful enough to be able to skate. However true it may be, because, yes, Percy did trip over his own two feet often and would lose spars because he wasn’t paying enough attention. 

Annabeth gasped when Percy pushed off the ground with incredible speed and grace and spun in the air. Thalia snorted at her friend. It was amusing to Thalia to see the Annabeth’s reactions to her foster brother’s life’s passion. It shattered many preconceptions Annabeth may have had about her friend for a few years. 

“Gods, how did he do that?” Annabeth exclaimed. “That should not have even been possible! Where did he even learn to do that?” 

“Many years of dance lessons, skating lessons, private coaches, competitions and camps. He was taken out of school a few years back, so he could become a full-time professional skater,” Thalia answered nonchalantly. “Twinkle toes is a few years away from the seniors league and a possible chance at the Olympics when he is eighteen.” 

Annabeth stared at Thalia, then back at the pair on the ice. She was waiting for Thalia to say just kidding, or psych, or something of the like, but it never happened. The pair on the ice finished and broke out into laughter, before the blonde Annabeth had yet to be introduced to started to yell at Percy in some eastern European language. 

“Wait, you’re serious?” 

“Why would I lie about this? It is so embarrassing when I have friends over after school and he shows up in his ballet clothes with his hair pulled up in a bun.” 

“I never would have thought. He trips over his own two feet all the time!” 

“Yeah, I know. It comes with his skating and ballet training screwing with his half-blood instincts. He can’t control what he wants to do at times. His trained instincts from skating fight the ones ingrained to his DNA when he’s at camp. It’s strange to see.” 

The campers went back out onto the ice. Most stared at Percy and his friend, others went up to say how amazing it was. Annabeth was introduced to Yuri later on. She couldn’t say she was fond of the Russian punk but accepted that he was Percy’s best friend. 

Percy refused to pick who was his favorite between Yuri and Annabeth. He feared both of them. He like living and wanted to stay that way. 

It was a good few days at camp. Yuri never came back, but it was a good thing for the other half of Percy’s double life to learn a bit about their friend they had never known before.


	2. Poseidon and His Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Poseidon reacts to Percy's skating.

Poseidon had never expected his son to turn out how he did. He had many children with mortal women before in his life. Since the pact, he had been very careful to never have children to protect himself from his brothers' wrath.

He adored Sally. He wanted to make her his queen. She was gentle and caring and Poseidon never had imagined a kinder soul to exist. The months he had spent with Sally had been the best he'd had in many millennia. It had never been his intention to subject his Sally to a demigod child. Sally did not deserve the stress and anxiety that came with the birth of Percy. He was the prophesied child, and he told his Sally of her child's destiny shortly before he left her.

Sally had been entrusted to give his son a normal life. He hoped it would prepare his child for the responsibility of his destiny. Percy would have to die to save the world. It pained him to have told Sally that, but she simply nodded her head and accepted it. Or, he thought Sally had accepted it. Percy would be sent to camp when the time came for it. It would be a place his son would belong. With the track record of most modern demigods, he hoped Percy would love it and find a home at Camp.

Percy's first quest went off swimmingly. His son survived and thrived on the quest. He saved his mother from Hades, made a few friends, and took to a sword with ease. His child was extremely suited to the life of a demigod, and he had hope that Percy would survive the impending war. His brother had told him he was not allowed to talk to his son when Percy returned the lightning bolt to Zeus. He complied for the time being. He wanted to tell his son how proud he was of him.

He debated knocking on the door. It was the end of July, shortly after camp ended for the summer. Zeus had moved on from his constant surveillance of Percy, so Poseidon considered it safe to visit his son. He gained his courage and knocked twice sharply on the door of Sally Jackson's apartment. Poseidon waited a few short moments before turning away just when the door swung open.

"Sally," he said, turning to her. Sally's beauty hadn't dimmed, but she had aged. Poseidon wouldn't be surprised if it was due to raising a demigod on her own.

"Don. What are you doing here?" she asked. She wasn't angry, but there was very little emotion in her voice to give any look at her emotions.

"I wanted to talk to Percy. He did so well on his quest, I wanted to tell him in person," he said to his former lover. "Please. I know I haven't done much for you and our son, but I want to form some sort of relationship."

Sally gave him a look. It appears he was not out of the doghouse yet. Poseidon had done nothing to save her from his brother's domain.

"Sally, please."

"Percy isn't here right now. He's with his mandarin language and Chinese culture tutor this morning, and he's busy until late tonight," Sally said. "You can come back sometime during the fall if it really means that much to you."

Poseidon blinked for a moment. "Is there any way I can see him sooner?"

"Percy leaves tomorrow for Russia for a month. If it was that important to you, you would have made more of an effort to talk to him earlier. He was at camp until earlier this week. You had easy access to him then."

"It seems like that to you, but my brother-."

"Your brother nothing, Poseidon," Sally growled. "He has no control over you, no matter what you may think. You could have done so much for your son in his life, and yet, you cower if your brother even lifts a finger towards you."

"Sally," he tried again.

"Next time he is in the country or at camp, you may speak to him," Sally hissed. "Not a second sooner." Then she slammed the door in his face. If it were anyone else, they would have felt the wild rage of the sea god. But it was Sally. Only Sally could do that to him.  
\------------------------------------------  
Percy went to camp for two days over the winter break. Chiron convinced him that an evening at camp would a good time to see Annabeth and Grover before the next summer rolled around. The centaur knew exactly what Percy's life was like, and he knew what kind of busy weeks the rest of the winter held for Percy. Between competitions and practice, Sally agreed to send Percy for a couple of days to take his mind off the stress of his sport. After he made the international circuit, it was that much harder for him. Percy loved it, but he never took a break.

It had been the first time Percy had seen the glowing beauty of the ice on the lake at camp. He knew he wasn't supposed to be skating, but long after lights out that night he went over to the lake with his skates and took the ice.

At some point Chiron came over and watched what he did on the ice. Percy didn't mind the audience. He trusted Chiron a lot, and it would be nice to have someone around who knew of his passions and his career. He stepped off the ice and sat next to Chiron.

"You are one of my favorite students, Percy," Chiron stated after Percy was done with a bit of free skating. "Most don't survive, and if they do, they hadn't even thought of what they want to do with the rest of their lives. You came with a future already laid out in front of you."

"That's not what he should be doing with his life." Both Percy and Chiron jumped slightly at the words.

"Lord Poseidon," Chiron bowed.

"Father," Percy said. He then recalled the words his father just said. "What do you mean?"

"You are a demigod. I do love you, my son, but you cannot throw your life away with this."

Percy stared in shock. "How long had you been watching?"

"The entire time. I can tell from your movements and those skates that this isn't something new. The last thing I want is for you to become distracted and leave my world behind." 

"What the? You want me to leave my life and what, move to camp permanently? I am not your perfect little soldier. Isn't it enough I have risked my life once to save your hide? Figure skating is my life!" Percy shouted at his father.

"Poseidon, your son has a point. Percy is talented and smart. You should be proud of him. Don't make him give up everything he's worked for his entire life because of some stupid idea that every child of the gods are some pawns and soldiers you and your siblings can play with."

"Chiron, you are supposed to train them!"

"I am supposed to teach them to protect themselves. I am not raising soldiers, Poseidon. Most of the gods understand that. I don't understand why you and Ares have yet to get that through your thick skulls," Chiron shot back. Poseidon couldn't do anything to Chiron, even if he wanted to. The centaur had too much of a reputation through Olympus, one that held the sea god back.

"I am not a soldier, father," Percy seethed. He untied his skates and marched through the snow. "I'm going to sleep. You'll be lucky if you ever see me again!"

Poseidon looked as if he was going to scream at his son. This wasn't what he intended on doing. His son had a duty to Olympus, and Poseidon would be damned if Percy didn't fulfill his destiny because of some silly hobby.

"Your destiny lies here, Perseus!"

"My fate is up to me, father. No one can take that from me," he said, meeting his father's eyes and slamming the door to his cabin.

It was the last time Poseidon would speak to his son for a long time. The next was the day Percy turned fifteen, and there was much tension when encounter took place.

It took longer than that for him to see how he had wronged his son. It wasn't until the winter Olympics when Percy medaled that he saw how horribly he screwed up with Percy as a father.


	3. Fucking St. Louis

Getting arrested while being in the public eye was not helping Percy’s skating career in the least bit. It was only a matter of time, he supposed, before this kind of shit caught up with him. 

“St. Louis?” Thalia laughed over the phone. “Did you not blow up the Arc the last time you were there?” 

He prayed she could feel is glare across continents. “I did not blow it up, the freaky monster did, then threw me out of the monument into the unforgiving river below. If it were for the dick of a father that I have, I would have died.” 

Thalia snorted. “Ha, one thing you can be grateful to him for. Your life!” 

“It’s not my fault he is my father, just like it isn’t your fault yours is your father. It’s all about the luck of the draw, and we just happened to hit the jackpot with godly blood, Thals.” He sat up on his couch and pulled on his shoes. “What if something happens?” 

“You were twelve, the government said you and Annabeth were cleared of all charges after it was made clear you were kidnapped.” 

“In California, Thalia. This is the Midwest we are talking about. Who know what they get up to there?” 

“Chill out, twinkle toes. Even if they wanted to, there is a low chance that anyone will try anything. It’s been almost five years since it happened, you’ll be fine.” Percy stood up and balance his phone on his shoulder as he headed to his kitchen.

“The more you tell me I’ll be fine, the more worried I get,” he said as he munched on a blue cookie Sally sent him earlier in the week. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s disgusting.” 

“Not like you can stop me. I’m in Russia, you are in New York.”

“I have a brother who would be happy to drive me to Russia.” 

Because that worked out so well for her last time. Thalia hated driving. Apollo usually made her drive when she asked for a ride. It was an empty threat, and Apollo usually took Percy’s side when push came to shove, especially for something as trivial as talking with his mouth full. 

“Yeah, right.” 

“Stop it! Is it too much to ask?” Thalia yelled. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you getting ready for practice?” 

“Of course.” 

“Ugh, why can’t you be normal ever?”

“Because I would be failing in my duty as a younger brother,” he snarked with a smile on his face. “Hey, I love you, and give my love to mom, but I got practice and I need to pack.” 

“Cool, I need to go back to sleep before my alarm goes off. Good luck!” She disconnected the call. He then raced out the door, locking it behind him. Yuri was still in bed, but he was not the blonde’s keeper. Yakov could chew the kid out later.   
\------------------------------  
Alarms began blaring the second customs scanned his New York state ID in St. Louis. Percy had been back and forth to the United States and other countries numerous times since he was last in Missouri. This was absolutely ridiculous. It had been a year since his record had been wiped clean, so why did it have to be St. Louis. It was the airport security that came out of the woodwork towards him. 

All he wanted was to compete. He didn’t want to deal with this shit from his past. He told Thalia, but no, he had to listen to his sister. Bitch. 

“Jackson! What is going on!” Yakov yelled. Percy was like a deer in the head lights. He should have told Yakov everything when he became his full-time student. From every quest, to his parents, to every near-death experience. His bag fell out of his hands and he was silent as they tackled him to the ground, cuffing him and dragging him off. 

“Um, Yakov?” Victor asked. 

“Don’t leave the airport until I tell you to,” Yakov said, “I am dead serious about this.” It was pointed at two of his students. Katsuki could keep the two of them under control, he hoped, before walking after the men who had dragged off his student who was the least likely to cause trouble. 

He had been concerned when the boy called him saying he may be dead in the next few days the previous summer, but he thought that was an exaggeration. The kid worked his ass off during camp every summer as if his life depended on it. Now that he thought about it, Percy talked as little as he could about his summers before coming to Russia. It was as if he wanted to avoid the conversation as much as possible. 

Yakov went in the direction the officers were going. He had a feeling that he was getting himself into much more than he was planning on. Whatever was going on here, he didn’t know if he wanted to know, but he knew he needed to keep Percy safe. It was his job as his guardian and his coach.   
\------------------------------  
“What are you doing here, Dad?” Percy groaned into his hands as well as he could with them cuffed to the table. His hair kept falling in his eyes. 

“I’m here to bail you out, and to set the record straight. As long as you do what I ask, Perseus.” Poseidon was in a business suit and had a hefty background on his side. The gods had their hands in everything, Percy couldn’t afford to owe anything to his father. Especially when it came to get bailed out of jail. 

“But at what cost? I’m not quitting my passion. I’d rather miss the international circuit this year than to accept your help.” 

The state officer looked between the two. “There is clear animosity between the two of you.”

“I’m taking my son and leaving, Officer.” 

“No, he is not. I’m sure you called the feds, and they will straighten things out,” Percy snapped. “I would rather go to jail than to allow him to take me! I don’t care if you charge me as a terrorist. I will not be taking whatever deal my father cut with you.” 

“Perseus, be reasonable, you know what you are destined for.” 

“Yeah, a gold medal at the Olympics. Nationals in two days. I’m a skater, not a soldier. I did what you needed me to, now let me live my fucking life!” 

Poseidon left the room in a huff, nearly knocking over Yakov as he did so. Yakov managed to catch a murmur from the man who looked shockingly like his student. 

“If only my son would see what he’s truly meant for. Skating, why figure skating?” 

FBI agents entered the room the man left not long after. There was a bit of shouting between the state police and the FBI agents. He could see Percy with his head in his hands through the glass. He looked tired, so much older than his seventeen years, however he didn’t seem scared, more annoyed. Yakov hoped he was wrong, but he had a feeling that this was not the first time Percy had been in this kind of position with law enforcement. 

There was a bit more arguing before one of the FBI agents leaned over and uncuffed him from the table. The agent gave him a quick hug. They seemed familiar but not friends. Yakov would later find out they were distant cousins. 

“Can we leave now?” Percy asked. Yakov could do little more than nod. This day had been too exhausting already.   
\-----------------------------  
“I’m going to kill your father.” Yakov directed at him when he picked Percy up from the State Police holding facility in the center of the city. Percy had his hair down past his shoulder, the police clearly taken his hair tie from him for some reason. His ornate hairclip was clutched in his hand like a lifeline. The boy was the tensest he had ever seen him. They were speaking in Russian, it seemed easier at the moment. “I cannot believe he wanted to you to quit just for him to bail you out of jail.”

“Let’s just go. I have a competition to slaughter. I don’t want to talk about my bastard of a father right now.”

Yakov met Percy’s father, and he understood much more about the boy in a few minutes than he had in years. This was a conversation they were having regardless of what Percy wanted. 

“He was really going to make you miss nationals to clear your name?” Yakov asked. “What kind of-.” 

“My father, Yakov. He’s been trying to get me to quit since I was twelve. Thank the gods that the FBI came in when they did to explain the whole kidnapped and dragged across country thing when I was twelve, and that I wasn’t responsible for blowing up a US national monument. I was cleared of that charge a long time ago.” 

“Percy, what is going on?” 

“I’m a demigod. The son of a Greek god. Which meant I had a fucking prophecy hanging over my head for the last few years. I was supposed to die, but I didn’t. I am supposed to be fighting in another stupid war between my relatives, but I refused and now my father is doing anything possible to make me come back. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had hand in this shit show.” 

That was a lie. St. Louis was the issue. Fucking St. Louis was the issue with this. 

“What are you talking about? Percy this is madness!” 

He gave a sigh and opened the hairclip. It extended into a bronze sword with Greek letters etched into the side. It almost glowed. 

“If it was madness, then how do you explain this?” 

“I don’t. I don’t know what to make of all of this.” 

“I never wanted to tell you. It’s so much easier to keep my lives separate. I just want to skate and kick the asses of my competitors.” 

“It’s hard to believe all of this, especially when you just got arrested for terrorism.” 

“Are you mad?” 

“A bit. You should have told me, I might’ve gone a bit easier on you when you came back after that terrifying phone call last summer.” Yakov drove in silence for a few moments as Percy finally slid his hairclip back into his hair. “This conversation is not over, but I will let up for now. I need to deal with the press over all this, and you need to skate until your feet fall off.” 

Percy gave as much of a smile as he could manage. Fucking St. Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love St. Louis, but this seemed like a decent idea for a shitty chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
